Ring sizing attachments or inserts, sometimes called guards, are well known in the art in a variety of types. Traditionally, these devices are metallic and are attached to ring shanks by bending with a crimping tool or pliers. The prior art devices have tended to be uncomfortable in that they do not conform well to the varying shapes of fingers.
With the above in mind, it is the objective of this invention to provide a more comfortable and efficient sizing attachment for finger rings which will conform well to the varying contours of fingers while adequately gripping the ring shank so as to resist undesirable turning of the ring on the finger of the wearer.
In accomplishing the above objective, a ring sizing attachment or insert formed of a thermoplastic is provided. The device has an initially flat plate-like body portion equipped at opposite ends with curved and tapered ring shank gripping claws or jaws.
The device can be snapped onto any ring in a generally flat state and when a finger is inserted through the ring, the thermoplastic device will yield, conform to the shape of the finger, and exert a gentle spring force on the finger with a counter-force being transmitted to the ring. Body heat transmitted through the finger tends to slightly soften the thermoplastic material, rendering it more yielding and increasing its friction with the finger and ring shank.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.